


Connect the dots

by LithiumReaper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LithiumReaper/pseuds/LithiumReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seconds, minutes, hours tick past and Derek doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connect the dots

The seconds, minutes, hours tick past and Derek doesn't care. It's the first time that Stiles stays longer than a 15 minute post-afterglow nap, since they've been doing whatever the hell it is that they're doing. 

Stiles is on his stomach, arms curled possessively underneath Derek's pillow and the thin sheet that covers them, rides precariously low on his hips. Derek is fascinated. The dip between the vertebra of Stiles' spine, the swell of his ass just peeking from under the sheet, the stretch of his muscles as he stretches into a more comfortable position..most of all though, Derek is fascinated by Stiles' moles, the light clusters of freckles on his shoulders and shoulder blades.

Derek has been tracing them for hours, but Stiles chooses to wake up when Derek's hand stops its light perusal of fair flesh. 

"'at're you doin?" He mumbles, face still smashed into Derek's pillow. 

"Connecting the dots." Derek replies quietly.

"Mmm, why'd you stop?" Stiles turns his head to look at Derek sleepily.

"Ran out of constellations." He shrugs sheepishly. Stiles' grin is sleepy slow and soft.

"'Cm'ere." Stiles mumbles and pulls one hand from underneath the pillow. Derek goes willingly, he'll always go willingly where Stiles is concerned.

Derek shuffles closer, until he's sharing the pillow with Stiles. Stiles' hand curls around the nape of his neck, while Derek's rests around his waist. Derek clenches his eyes closed and prays that this isn't a dream, that he won't wake up with an ache in his chest that feels bigger than the grand canyon.

Stiles runs his fingers over Derek's nape until they both fall back asleep, but just before nodding off, Derek thinks that maybe, just maybe, he deserves Stiles. He hopes that maybe Stiles connects Derek's dots when he's asleep too.

Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first ever TW fic, please don't kill me. Title is from a The Spill Canvas song with the same name.  
> And to sound cliché, lemme know what you think?


End file.
